Someday
by ImYourGoldenStar
Summary: Mi nombre es Grant. Grant Ward. Y soy un traidor. O eso dicen. Esto atrapado en una celda gris y lo estaré por el resto de mis días. ¿Qué me impide acabar con mi vida? La respuesta es sencilla. Ellas. Skye y mi hermana. Están en peligro. Y voy a protegerlas. Cueste lo que cueste y aunque me odien por ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Os traigo otra de mis locas ideas convertidas en fic.**

**Este va a ser un fic distinto porque, como ya he dicho, es una idea loca que ha ido tomando forma en mi cabeza y que tenia que escribir. **

**Espero que os guste. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos -B**

**Capítulo I**

Abrí los ojos.

Gris. Solo veía gris. Las paredes, el techo, mi ropa... empezaba a preguntarme si yo mismo estaba volviéndome gris. No había manera de saberlo. En aquella celda no había espejos. Al parecer "no soy fiable con ningún tipo de objeto afilado o que pueda usarse como tal." Eso era totalmente cierto. Hace algún tiempo habría sido para proteger la vida de los demás, pero ahora era para proteger la mía. No lo entendía. Estaba atrapado en una celda gris y lo estaría por el resto de mis días. ¿Qué me impedía acabar con mi vida? La respuesta era sencilla. Ellas.

Sabía por qué estaba en esa celda y sabía que me lo merecía, pero no iba a intentar quitarme la vida, otra vez, porque, no os engañéis, con lo que tenía a mi disposición también podría haberlo conseguido, pero iba a dedicar el resto de mi vida a intentar protegerlas, costase lo que costase.

Mi nombre es Grant. Grant Ward. Y soy un traidor. O eso dicen. Mi hermano mayor abusaba de nosotros, cuando se cansó de ello, decidió que le parecía más divertido obligarnos a pegarnos entre nosotros. Mis padres no se enteraban de nada, o si lo hacían nunca hicieron nada por pararlo. La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de ellos. Eran dos desconocidos que compartían techo con nosotros. Un día no pude más. Me escapé de la academia militar y fui a mi casa. Le prendí fuego. En ese momento no sabía que mi hermano mayor estaba dentro. O sí lo sabía y no me importó. La verdad es que casi no recuerdo aquella noche. Después de aquello, me llevaron a un reformatorio a la espera del juicio. John Garret me sacó de allí. Me entrenó, me enseñó a defenderme, me hizo fuerte y le debía mi vida por aquello. Ese fue mi mayor error. Creer que le debía la vida a ese psicópata. La verdad es que con él las cosas no eran mejores que con mi hermano, pero él decía que me estaba haciendo fuerte, que era necesario. Así fue como entré infiltrado en SHIELD y conocí al equipo. Al principio no confiaba en ellos, pero con la llegada de Skye todo cambió. Por un tiempo me acostumbré a la vida en el Bus, así llamábamos a nuestro avión, y llegué a pensar que todo podía quedarse así, que no tendría que traicionarlos. Me equivocaba. Me ordenaron traicionarlos y lo hice. Casi acabo con las vidas de Fitz y Simmons. Y Skye me desprecia.

Si Skye me odia y no tengo nada, ¿por qué molestarme en seguir viviendo?

Sí que tengo algo. Tengo secretos. Secretos que debo proteger, no por mí. Sino por ella. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no hice todo ésto por ella?

No se oía nada y eso no era buena señal. El silencio sólo trae problemas. En ese momento me fijé en que había algo colgado en la pared. Parecía una foto. No había nada en esa pared cuando cerré los ojos, estaba seguro. Me acerqué a ver la foto y se me paró el corazón. No podía ser cierto. No podían haberla encontrado. Eso no podía estar pasando. En la foto se veía una chica de unos 20 años. Morena, aunque por el reflejo parecía pelirroja. No estaba seguro. Tenía dibujada una X en rojo encima.

Me acerqué a la puerta y empecé a pegar golpes, esperando a que el guardia entrara y poder pedirle que trajera a Coulson. Pero nadie respondía. Empecé a gritar. Tenían que ayudarme. No a mi, a ella. Ella era inocente y era culpa mía. Les daría cualquier cosa si le salvaban la vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado aporreando la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió, haciendo que me preocupara aún más.

Ahí estaba Skye mirándome como si hubiera pasado algo horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os traigo el segundo capítulo, que hoy me sentía inspirada.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos -B**

Capítulo II

Skye estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Llevaba allí 20 minutos sin atreverse a girar la esquina, pero al mismo tiempo muriendo de ganas por hacerlo. No podía dormir bien y no sabía el qué pero algo la había llevado hasta la celda donde su ex oficial supervisor estaba confinado.

Skye sabía que debería odiarle. Grant Ward era un traidor. Leo y Jemma casi mueren por su culpa, claro que se supone que el tanque flotaría, le recordó una vocecita molesta en su cabeza. Skye no había querido Creer a Coulson cuando se lo dijo, pero era la verdad. Igual Ward no había querido matarlos después de todo.

A pesar de que debería odiarlo, Skye no podía evitar sentirse mal por su ex OS. Coulson también le había contado los abusos que sufrió Ward de pequeño y sabía que eso debería de haberlo trastornado tanto como para obedecer a un psicópata asesino.

Era esa parte la que la había llevado ahí a esas horas de la noche. El pensar que igual Grant no era tan responsable como había creído en un principio. Y para qué engañarse, estaba enamorada de él. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Ahora debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que Grant se diera cuenta de cuanto le importaba aún.

Entonces empezó a escuchar golpes. Muchos golpes. Y luego _vinieron_ los gritos. Alguien pedía ayuda. "_¡Oh! ¡Dios Mío! ¡Es Ward!" _Pensó Skye antes de echar a correr.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó de piedra, No podía ser verdad. El guardia estaba muerto. Y Grant estaba pidiendo ayuda "_Deja que esté bien. Por favor que esté bien."_ Pensó ella mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Cuando entró se quedó paralizaba por el miedo a lo que iba a encontrar. Pero todo parecía normal, salvo que Ward estaba histérico y tenía un papel en la mano.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!- Sin pensarlo, Skye saltó a los brazos del ex agente, que la miraba perplejo, pero no dudó en rodearla por la cintura.

-¿Skye? ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó él, aun sin estar seguro de nada.

-Oí los golpes y cuando me dí cuenta que estabas pidiendo ayuda vine corriendo. Cuando llegué vi al guardia muerto apoyado en la pared. -Skye se deshizo del abrazo y miró a su exOS a los ojos- ¿Por qué pedías ayuda? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has oído algo?

-Skye, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Grant, no puedo. Sabes que...

-Escúchame Skye, no te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a escapar ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero que traigas a Coulson. Trae a May también si quieres. Esto es importante y preferiría contarlo sólo una vez.

-Está bien. Iré a por ellos. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso? ¿Una foto?

-Es mi hermana pequeña. Alguien la ha marcado como objetivo. -Dijo él pasándole la foto. -Por favor Skye. Ella es inocente. No tiene nada que ver con ésto. Tenéis que salvarla.

-Está bien. Voy a por Coulson y May y ahora nos lo cuentas todo. Grant nada de secretos. No podremos ayudarla si no lo sabemos todo.

-Os contaré todo lo que sé. De Hydra, de Garret, de mi hermana. Todo. Pero sálvala. Es la única familia que me queda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Traigo un capítulo nuevo, bastante más largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos -B**

Capítulo III (Ward)

Cuando Skye volvió, trajo con ella a May y Coulson. Por sus caras podía ver que a May no le hacía gracia para nada tener que bajar y Coulson tenía mucha curiosidad. Los dos me miraban sin acabar de fiarse del todo. Hacían bien.

Me preguntaron qué recordaba de aquella noche y les conté que no recordaba nada. Era como si no pudiera recordar como había llegado hasta la cama. Sólo recordaba haber abierto los ojos. Todo lo anterior estaba borroso. Les conté que no había ningún ruido y eso me había puesto alerta. No sabía si me creían, pero me daba igual. Sabía que Skye lo creía y eso me bastaba. Les dije que al levantarme vi la foto y que al ver que se trataba de Bianca había llamado al guarda. Como nadie respondía había empezado a dar golpes y a pedir ayuda. Entonces llegó Skye.

Podía ver las preguntas que se hacían los dos agentes, bueno, la agente y el director. Se preguntaban cómo era que no había oído nada, Cómo había entrado alguien en mi celda y para qué. Lo lógico era que hubieran encontrado la celda vacía o bien con un cadáver. Quién se habría tomado las molestias para infiltrarse en una instalación de la mayor agencia de espías del mundo, había matado un guarda sólo para colarse en una celda a dejar una foto.

Yo tenía una idea. Pero la descarté. Él estaba muerto. Vi el cadáver con mis propios ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo, él era el único que sabía que Bianca estaba viva. Supongo que si alguien hubiera seguido todos mis movimientos podría haberlo adivinado. Pero había sido muy cuidadoso. No creo que ni Skye fuera capaz de rastrearme.

La voz de Coulson interrumpió mis divagaciones.

-Según los archivos tu hermana murió cuando tenía 8 años en un accidente de coche.

No era una pregunta, pero a la vez si lo era. Quería hacerme hablar, quería saber la verdad. Todos mis secretos. Y yo tenía claro que si quería su ayuda iba a tener que ganármela.

-Hablaré. Os contaré todo lo que sé. De Garret, de Hydra. Todo. Sólo os pido que la pongáis a salvo. Ella nunca formó parte de ésto. Es una civil inocente. Por favor.

Me senté en la cama. No podía pensar en lo que le podía pasar. Si lo hacía me bloquearía y ahora Bi necesitaba mi ayuda. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ya lo había hecho y volvería a hacerlo.

-Empecemos por el principio. -Dijo Coulson sentándose en la silla. May se apoyó en la pared y Skye se dejó caer en el suelo, en medio de Coulson y mi cama, y cruzó las piernas, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada de reproche de May por su falta de profesionalidad. -Cuéntanos por qué tu hermana, supuestamente muerta, parece estar viva.

Yo abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces. Pero no sabía por donde empezar. Había mucho que ellos no sabían. Mucha historia que tenía que ver con Garret y con mis hermanos. LA historia de Bianca era la historia de cómo acabé en Hydra traicionando a las únicas personas que habían confiado en mí a parte de mi hermana. John no contaba.

-Grant... -Dijo Skye, poniendo su mano sobre la mí hacía falta nada más. Ella estaba allí. Respiré hondo y empecé a contarles mi historia.

-Fue Garret. Él fingió su muerte. Ese era el trato.

Vi sus caras. May mostró interés por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi celda, Skye apretó mi mano y me apremió a continuar y Coulson, su expresión me sorprendió, denotaba curiosidad, incredulidad y algo que me pareció esperanza, pero no podía estar seguro.

Les conté mi historia. Empezando por cómo mi hermano mayor abusaba de nosotros, cómo nos pegaba o nos agredía psicológicamente. Cómo me obligaba a hacerles daño a mis hermanos pequeños cuando crecí y no podía pegarme más. Les conté cómo mis padres no hacían nada por evitarlo. Les conté que a los 16 había conseguido escapar, cuando fui a la academia militar, cuando me comporté como un cobarde huyendo y dejando a mis hermanos solos con él. Les conté cómo una noche robé un coche, fui a mi antigua casa y la quemé. Sabía que mis hermanos pequeños no estaban allí, ella me lo había dicho. El incendió atrapó a mi hermano mayor y después de eso me metieron en un reformatorio.

-Un día ,Garret apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Bianca abrió la puerta y Garret le dijo que estaba allí de parte de una academia de espías para reclutar a mi hermano Maynard.(AN: No sé si está bien escrito) Bianca le dijo que si lo que quería era un montón de músculos incapaces de pensar estaba en el sitio correcto. Pero si quería alguien que tuviera cerebro y fuera capaz de pelear debería buscarme a mí. Entonces Garret apareció en el reformatorio. Me dijo que me sacaría de allí y que podría ayudarlo a reformar esta agencia que, según él, estaba corrupta. Al principió me negué. Pero él cambió de táctica. Me dijo que si le ayudaba él podía sacar a Bianca de aquella casa. Me dijo que podía protegerla, llevarla con una familia que cuidara de ella. Así que acepté. No sé cómo lo hizo. Sólo sé que un día, cuando vino a buscarme John, me dijo que ella estaba a salvo y que podría verla cuando finalizara el entrenamiento.

Cuando dejé de hablar Coulson me miró preocupado y apenado.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada de ésto antes?

May contestó por mi.

-Porque eso hubiera significado hablarnos de ella.- May me miró fijamente. Pero fue Skye la que habló a continuación.

-Pero Grant, si nos lo hubieras dicho te hubiéramos ayudado. Además, eso demuestra que todo lo que hiciste fue porque eras víctima de un chantaje.

-No Skye, fui yo quien eligió. Es culpa mía.

-Pero Grant, te estaba habiendo chantaje. No fue...

-¡Maldita sea Skye! Fue culpa mía ¿vale? Yo podía haber hablado con Coulson, contarle quien era Garret y no lo hice. Fue culpa mía. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

Skye me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que no debería hablarle así. Ella no se lo merecía, pero no podía dejar que tuvieras esperanza en mí. Yo no la merecía.

-Porque aún te quiere.

Fue May la que contestó mientras Skye salía por la puerta rápidamente para intentar que no la viéramos llorar.

-Sabes que ella tiene razón ¿verdad?-Coulson me miró a los ojos, evaluando mi reacción y lo que vio le hizo darse cuente de algo. -La quieres. No todo fue mentira. La quisiste de verdad y la sigues queriendo.

No necesitaba preguntar. Ambos sabíamos que era cierto.

-Nadie puede saber lo que significa ella para mí. Mi hermana ya es un objetivo. Si esto es algún tipo de venganza no puedo dejar que le afecte también a ella.

-Necesito organizar algunas cosas. Luego bajaré otra vez. Y Grant, no tomes tu toda la culpa. Eras prácticamente un niño. Nadie podría culparte por lo que hiciste.

-Señor, Si ve a Skye ¿podría decirle que lo siento?

Coulson asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV **

El equipo estaba reunido en una pequeña sala esperando a que Coulson llegara. No les había dicho sobre qué iba la reunión, pero Skye sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Ward.

Parecía que el destino le estuviera gastando una broma tras otra. Primero Miles la sacó de las calles y trabajando para él se unió a SHIELD, para traicionarlos después. Y cuando le dan la oportunidad de volver, su SO les traiciona. Su SO, de quien ella se había enamorado por ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejar sus barreras débiles.

Y aun así, el destino no estaba contento. Skye no era capaz de olvidar a Grant y, por alguna extraña razón, se negaba a creer que todo formara parte de su actuación. Esa era una forma de engañarse a sí misma. Creyendo que si no todo había sido mentira, sus sentimientos hacia ella tampoco.

Y ahora ésto, enterarse de que el psicópata de Garret le hizo creer que le debía todo por haberle sacado del reformatorio y de su antigua vida. Y darse cuenta de que él era capaz de sentir, había visto el dolor al hablar de su hermana y eso le dio esperanzas. No iba a darse por vencida con Grant Ward.

Coulson entró en la sala seguido de una mujer alta y con aspecto importante. Entonces el jefe les explicó el incidente que había sucedido en la celda de Ward y les explicó parcialmente los abusos que éste había recibido.

-Veréis, hace tiempo que la doctora White me habló respecto a Ward. Me comentó que estaba preocupada y que creía que había partes de su pasado que desconocíamos. También me dijo que era posible la 'reeducación', a falta de una palabra más adecuada' siempre que se haga en un entorno familiar en el que Ward se sienta cómodo. Tras estas últimas revelaciones, he pensado darle otra oportunidad. -Tras ver las caras de estupefacción de sus agentes, Coulson explicó en que consistía el plan.- Ward vendrá al Bus con nosotros y estará bajo absoluta vigilancia mientras buscamos a su hermana. Comenzará a realizar tareas conforme se vaya ganando nuestra confianza. Si alguien tiene alguna duda o preocupación, puede planteárselas a la doctora White, quien ha estado tratando a Ward los últimos meses.

Skye no sabía como tomarse lo que les había contado Coulson. Y no era la única, Fitz-Simmons no sabían tampoco que pensar. Por una parte tenían miedo de Ward y les asustaba que les pudiera traicionar otra vez. Pero por otro lado, habían hablado con la doctora White y ésta les había dicho que tenía grandes esperanzas en él. Sólo necesitaba hacer las elecciones correctas. Quizá las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes... No. ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Aunque él volviera al equipo nada podría ser como antes. Todo era diferente. Pero claro, él le dijo que sus sentimientos eran reales... "¿Y si sólo lo dijo para confundirme?"

Skye se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin estar segura de qué hacer.

**(Ward POV)**

Coulson reunió al equipo en las puertas del Bus. Vi que todos habían cambiado, Fitz sobre todo. Me daba miedo acercarme. Si Garret me viera ahora se reiría de mí, bueno y después me daría una lección "los soldados no tienen miedo" o probablemente "no te impliques, te hace débil." Por un momento tuve miedo de verdad, si Garret me veía, me mataría. Soy débil...

Pero entonces me recordé a mi mismo que Garret estaba muerto. Que ya no podía hacerme daño. Aun así, no quise implicarme. Puede que Garret ya no estuviera pero mi hermana era un objetivo y el equipo no se merecía sufrir más por mi culpa.

Entonces Coulson se acercó a mi y me miró como si estuviera planteándose la idea más descabellada del mundo. Probablemente así era.

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus días en la cárcel, Ward?-Me preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.

No sabía muy bien a qué venía aquello, pero probablemente era gracias a ese hombre que mi castigo fuera la cárcel y no la muerte. Así que fui sincero:

-No, señor. Por supuesto que no.

-Bien, eso facilita las cosas. Como ya te he explicado, soy el nievo Director de SHIELD y tengo una propuesta. ¿Quieres volver al equipo? Sin mentiras, sin traiciones.

-Creo que no le entiendo Señor.

-Verás Ward, he estado hablando con la Doctora White y ella cree que volver al equipo te haría bien para afrontar lo que te pasó en el pasado. Y tras darle muchas vueltas he pensado que, siempre y cuando ella lo considere conveniente y tu aceptes, puedes volver a ser agente. Por supuesto empezarías prácticamente de cero y tendías muchas restricciones pero con el tiempo podrías llegar a ser el agente que fuiste por tus propios méritos. ¿Qué dices Ward? ¿Quieres volver a ser agente?

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad iban a darme otra oportunidad? Tenía que hacerlo bien. Ahora no me merecía que se preocuparan por mi, pero puede que con el tiempo me aceptarán y volviéramos a ser un equipo. No iba a malgastar esta oportunidad.

-Por supuesto Señor. Me encantaría. No le decepcionaré otra vez.

-Me alegra oír eso, hijo.- Al oír ese nombre reaccioné. Me trajo recuerdos de cuando Garret me sacó del correccional. Al ver mi reacción Coulson se asustó y me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo me planteé mentirle y asegurarle que lo estaba, pero sabía que él se había preocupado en serio.

-no es nada, Señor. Sólo que Garret solía llamarme así y me ha traído recuerdos. White dice que pasará con el tiempo pero...

-Entiendo. Gracias por contármelo. Y ahora es tiempo que conozcas a tu SO.

-¿Preparado para estar de vuelta Robot? -Skye me miró con burla, estaba claro que la situación le divertía. No me extrañó. Skye como OS no parecía muy serio.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunté a ambos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza dejando escapar una risilla mientras Coulson se alejaba. -Supongo que ya no te puedo llamar novata, ¿no?

-Pues verás, aunque oficialmente yo soy tu supervisora está claro que tu tienes más experiencia y tendré que seguir entrenando así que si te portas bien, podrás seguir siendo el irritante SO que eras.


End file.
